


2½ hours

by bookybookworm



Series: sk8er bois [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, boys being oblivious to the othER'S FEELINGS WYD YURI AND OTABEK WYD, save them from their own feelings, set in 'he was a sk8er boi she said see you l8er boi', set in chapter 20, these pure pure boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: set in chapter 20 ofhe was a sk8er boi she said see you l8er boiOtabek tends to Yuri's wound and we see a slice of what goes on in Yuri Plisetsky's mind when it comes to hisboyfriendbest friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is what I promised to a lot of you so here it is.. it's kinda short but i hope it's in character and what you expected? haha  
> if you're reading this without having read my other fic, it's not really necessary except knowing that everyone was (jokingly) accusing yuri of having sex with his cat on their group chat near to the end

> _private message from_ **_thebetteryuri_ ** **** _to_ **_theotabest_ **
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  beka
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  bekaaaaa
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  otabek
> 
> **theotabest:**  what
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  where are you
> 
> **theotabest:**  in my room?
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  are you awake
> 
> **theotabest:**  obviously
> 
> **theotabest:**  why are you awake
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  um
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  no reason
> 
> **theotabest:**  yura…
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  my cat scratched me
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  its kind of bleeding
> 
> **theotabest:**  wait im coming to your room
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  wait what

Yuri threw his phone onto his pillow, wincing as the movement opened his shallow wound a little wider. His cat, Кот (named by Yuri when he was nine years old _shut up_ ), unconcernedly jumped from the bed to the floor. Yuri glared at her without malice. He had accidentally nudged her with his elbow in his sleep, and woke up to a fierce pain running down his arm. He was obviously used to her sharp scratches, but this was an unfamiliar house and he did _not_ want blood to stain his bedsheets.

A soft knock on the door. Yuri padded across the room, holding his arm gingerly. Otabek stood in the doorway, this hair slightly tousled, rubbing his eyes. Yuri’s hair was probably a mess (and didn’t look as _great_ as Otabek’s did) but he resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair to flatten it.

“Yura,” he mumbled in a low voice, and Yuri would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat. “Where did Кот scratch you?”

Yuri, head spinning from the wound and sleep, lifted his arm wordlessly. Otabek took one look at it, and raised a brow.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he said. “We need to treat it.”

“We?” Yuri spluttefred.

Otabek nodded. He started walking down the hall and beckoned Yuri to come with him. Yuri followed him in a daze. Yuri had been complaining to Otabek almost _every day_ about how Victor and Yuuri were being horrendously flirty whenever they saw each other, even though they had barely started dating. Honestly, sometimes Yuri didn’t know why he had chosen to live with them. So Otabek had invited him to his home, to get away from the romance. (But Yuri did think that in Kazakhstan, with Otabek, perhaps feelings of romance wouldn’t be entirely annoying.)

They arrived at the small kitchen, where Otabek evidently kept his medical supplies. He reached up to open the cupboard and _his shirt rode up and **Yuri could see a tiny strip of skin-**_ Yuri shook his head violently. His arm throbbed.

He sat down heavily at the wooden table, watching as Otabek pushed aside rolls of bandages used for ice skating injuries. He finally found the plasters and antiseptic, and sat across the table from Yuri.

Otabek smiled slightly at Yuri’s bemused expression and **_took his hand-_** Yuri blinked and realised that Otabek was trying to access his arm. Otabek silently started treating the wound, still gently touching his hand.

Yuri breathed deeply. His feelings for Otabek were ridiculous, really. They had just… slowly developed over the times he and Otabek interacted. At first, it was a slight attraction, but now, Yuri could barely think in his presence. He scrubbed at his eyes and tried not to be aware of the soft touch on his fingers.

“Tired, Yura?” Otabek asked, concentrating on applying antiseptic to the now not-bleeding wound. His hand looked too large against Yuri’s pale arm but also perfect.

Yuri nodded. “It’s one in the morning, you know,” he said dryly, then suppressed a yawn. Otabek chuckled. “Beka. Did I wake you up?” Yuri asked.

“No,” Otabek mumbled. “I was awake.”

“Doing what?”

Otabek paused unpeeling the plaster and looked at the ceiling. “Nothing. Just… thinking.”

“Oh.” Yuri was curious, but didn’t probe him further. Otabek’s cheeks looked flushed, but it must have been the dim light of the kitchen.

Otabek finished closing the wound with the plaster, and let go of Yuri’s hand. He got up to put everything away and wash his hands. Yuri still sat at the table, leaning his head on his good arm. He watched Otabek move silently around the kitchen. Otabek slept in a tight t-shirt that left _very little_ to the imagination, and Yuri couldn’t help but gape at the defined muscles moving under his shirt. Otabek again reached up to that high cupboard, and Yuri sucked in a silent breath at _those back muscles._

Yuri snapped his mouth shut when Otabek turned around to face him. Yuri noticed guiltily that he looked tired, even though he had said he was unable to sleep. The digital clock on the microwave oven read 01:47. Yuri was now wide awake. Typical.

“Do you think you can sleep?”

“What?” Yuri looked up at Otabek. “I… I wasn’t listening.”

Otabek gave a small smile. “Can you sleep, or are you in too much pain?”

Yuri shook his head. “I’m not in pain…” He trailed off. “I think I’ll sit here for a while though. I’m not tired anymore.”

Otabek drew up a chair. “Wait, Beka!” Yuri protested.  “Don’t you want to sleep?” He leaned forward across the table.

Otabek merely sat down. “I’m fine,” he said, in that soft voice that simultaneously infuriated Yuri and pleasantly churned up his insides. “I’ll keep you company.”

Yuri didn’t want to object, so kept quiet. He wanted, needed, to be with Otabek, no matter how much it killed him to not say anything about his crush.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s presence. Otabek was leaning back in his chair, staring at Yuri’s hands lying uselessly on the table. He noticed Yuri staring at him after a few moments, but didn’t comment. His even breathing lulled Yuri into a half-sleep, aided by the gentle sound of the fridge.

When Yuri next woke up, it was to the sound of the sporadic vibrations of his phone. He was in his room, a blanket tangled at his feet. It was still dark. He rubbed at his eyes violently and picked up his phone, glaring at the notifications popping up on his screen. It was only half past three in the morning.

Come to think of it… The last thing he remembered was sitting at the table with Otabek. How had he gotten to his room? Oh. A blush rose to his cheeks. Otabek must have carried him to his room when he had fallen asleep. Otabek. Had carried. Yuri. Yuri pressed his cold hands to his hot face. Since when were Kazakhstan winters _this hot_?

He distracted himself by opening up the messenger. _That_ was a mistake.

Yuri groaned. Why did everyone hate him so much? He raised a brow when a notification appeared, telling him that Otabek had sent him a message. He was still awake?

> **theotabest:**  wow i didn’t know you were a furry

Yuri yelled angrily. Sometimes, Otabek was kind, like just two hours ago, and Yuri felt warm and fuzzy inside at his actions. But other times, Otabek was a little shit, and Yuri was not going to put up with that. He furiously typed out a message in return.

> **thebetteryuri:**  GODDAMN IT BAKE
> 
> **theotabest:**  “bake”
> 
> **thebetteryuri:**  I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

Otabek started typing, then stopped. Yuri narrowed his eyes. A moment later, two messages appeared in quick succession.

> **theotabest:**  yeah we are
> 
> **theotabest:**  friends

Yuri gulped. He strained to hear any sounds from the room next to him, but of course Otabek had to buy the apartment with the thickest walls. He stared at the words on the screen. _Friends._ They were friends. Of course they were. But… Yuri cleared his throat loudly and fell back on to his pillow. This was basically a confirmation that Otabek only saw him as a friend. Nothing more. And that was okay! Because Otabek was just his first crush, someone who he could get over easily.

Yuri bit his lip, and scrubbed at his eyes. This was no time for crying, he was a soldier. A soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> woaah shit it got a little angsty..   
> GODDAMN IT OTABEK, YURI IS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU  
> GODDAMN IT YURI, OTABEK IS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU  
> pls tell me what's wrong with this haha


End file.
